


Lime in the Coconut

by gosuckalemon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Site Skin, I honestly don't know where else to post this, I hope someone finds this useful, Please delete if not allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosuckalemon/pseuds/gosuckalemon
Summary: A Reversi child skin with lime header and key. Background images have been removed and there are some minor aesthetic tweaks. There may be a few minor aesthetic/visibility issues with this theme. Feel free to modify as you wish and share the results.
Kudos: 1





	Lime in the Coconut

Preview:

Just copy and paste this CSS into a new custom site skin: 
    
    
    #dashboard,
    #dashboard.own {
      border: none;
    }
    
    #footer a:hover,
    #footer a:focus,
    .autocomplete .dropdown ul li:hover,
    li.selected,
    .listbox .heading a.tag:visited:hover,
    .symbol .question,
    .qtip-content {
      background: #000;
      color: #9c0;
    }
    
    #footer,
    .autocomplete .dropdown ul li:hover,
    li.selected,
    a.tag:hover,
    .listbox .heading a.tag:visited:hover,
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:hover,
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:focus {
      background-color: #9c0;
      background-image: none;
    }
    
    #greeting .icon,
    #dashboard,
    #dashboard.own,
    .error,
    .comment_error,
    #header .actions .current,
    .qtip-content {
      border-color: #9c0;
    }
    
    #header #search .button {
      border-radius: 1em;
    }
    
    #header .heading a,
    #header .user a:hover,
    #header .user a:focus,
    #header .user .current,
    #dashboard a:hover,
    .actions a:hover,
    .actions input:hover,
    .actions a:focus,
    .actions input:focus,
    label.action:hover,
    .action:hover,
    .action:focus,
    a.cloud1,
    a.cloud2,
    a.cloud3,
    a.cloud4,
    a.cloud5,
    a.cloud6,
    a.cloud7,
    a.cloud8,
    a.work,
    .blurb h4 a:link,
    .splash .module h3,
    .splash .browse li a:before,
    #footer .actions .secondary a {
      color: #9c0;
    }
    
    #header ul.primary {
      background-color: #9c0;
    }
    
    #header ul.primary a {
      color: #000;
    }
    
    #header ul.primary,
    #outer #footer,
    .toggled form {
      background-image: none;
    }
    
    .LV_invalid {
      background: #e1efd1;
      border: 1px solid #456600;
      color: #456600;
    }
    
    .LV_invalid:before {
      border-color: #456600 transparent;
    }
    
    .LV_invalid_field,
    input.LV_invalid_field:hover,
    input.LV_invalid_field:active,
    textarea.LV_invalid_field:hover,
    textarea.LV_invalid_field:active {
      border: 1px solid #456600;
    }
    
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:hover,
    .splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:focus {
      background: #9c0;
      color: #111;
    }
    
    .symbol .question,
    .qtip-content {
      background: #111;
      border: 1px solid #ccc;
      color: #ccc;
    }
    
    .symbol .question:hover {
      background: #456600;
      border: 1px solid #ccc;
      color: #ccc;
    }
    
    span.delete,
    span.unread,
    .replied,
    span.claimed,
    .draggable,
    .droppable,
    span.requested,
    .required,
    .error,
    .comment_error {
      color: #9c0;
      font-weight: 700;
    }
    

Then chain in the Reversi theme as a parent.


End file.
